Guyver unit
The Guyver Unit, known variously as the Unit-G, Bio-Boosted Armor, or just the Unit, is a self-contained suit of biomechanical armor that has the ability to adapt itself to suit the needs of its current host. Properties of the Unit The most important feature of the Unit is the Control Medal; this palm-sized half-sphere acts as a power-regulator, data storage device, and central processing unit for the armor system. If the Control Medal is removed, the armor will revert to its original state of a parasitic organism, consuming its still-living host in the process. If the Control Medal is destroyed outright, then the Guyver will permenantly cease to exist. The other prominant feature of the Units is the Gravity Control Orb, more commonly known as the Gravity Controller. Placed on the underside of the Unit when inactive, once the Unit is activated - by the simple act of depressing the Control Medal - the Gravity Control Orb relocates to the host's waist. The Orb acts as both a tool and a weapon once the Unit has been activated; providing the Guyver with the capability to fly, as well as the use of a powerful gravity shockwave called the Pressure Cannon. Once the armor has been fully activated, a number of other features - weaponry, for the most part - become accessable. One of the most obvious weapons on the Guyver are the Vibration Blades. Mounted near the joint of the host's elbow, the blades can be either singular or paired. It is unknown at this time whether a Guyver may possess more than that; though Gigantic Dark possesses three forearm blades. Guyver V possesses a pair of wrist-mounted Blades, but that character does not exist in canon. The most powerful weapon in the Guyver's arsenal is the Mega Smasher. This high-energy "hyper particle" cannon resides under the Unit's breastplates in its inactive form. Normally utilized by pulling open the plates, revealing the lenses so that they can gather their full charge, Guyver I demonstrated the capability to charge and then fire the 'Smasher without the use of his hands, the apendages having been previously damaged in a battle with Aptom. One of the other weapons of the Guyver is the Sonic Buster; two metallic orbs located in the place where a mouth would be on a human. Known Guyvers Sho Fukamachi: Age 17. First known Guyver host; activated the Unit accidentally at Mt. Narisawa near a lake, becoming Guyver I and the focus of Chronos' attentions. Creator of the Gigantic upgrade, and primary user of same, as well as the Exceed "super mode". Of avarage hight and medium build, Sho is neither particularly athletic nor particularly studious. Oswald A. Lisker: Age 29. Second known Guyver host; activated the Unit by accident in one of Chronos' laboratories, becoming Guyver II and the first - and, to date, last - Guyver to work for Chronos. Originally a Hyper Zoanoid candidate, Lisker was in top physical condition before bonding with the Unit; combined with his training in hand-to-hand combat, this has made him a formidable opponent. Agito Makishima: Age 18. Third known Guyver host; activated the Unit deliberately in an as-yet-unknown location, becoming Guyver III and something of an ally to Guyver I. Creator of the Gigantic Dark variant of the Gigantic armor, and primarily responsible for the creation of the Libertus and Griselda. Taller than Sho, he is also both more athletic and more studious than the younger boy. Currently operating as the leader of the Libertus, and at odds with both Sho's side and Chronos. "Valkyria": Age 23 (estimated). Fourth known in the manga, fifth known from official sources. Activated the Unit in an unknown location, and for unknown reasons. Tall, blonde, and well-proportioned, little is known about this woman besides the fact that she likely works for Chronos and that she's activated some kind of artificial Guyver. Sean Barker: Age 21 (estimated). Fourth known Guyver host; activated the Unit accidentally in an alley in Los Angeles, becoming Guyver "US" (Guyver IV) and the most powerful enemy of the Los Angeles branch of Chronos. Tall and of medium build, Sean has demonstrated skill in martial arts techniques, though he is less adept at utilizing the weapons provided by the armor to their best effect. Ryan Crouger: Age 15. Fifth known Guyver host; activated the Unit semi-deliberately in a cave in Colorado, becoming Guyver V and a staunch ally of Sho Fukamachi and his group. Co-creator and primary user of the Giga Armor upgrade, as well as an occasional user of the Gigantic Gray variant of the Gigantic armor. Tall for his age and with a wiry musculature, Ryan has both the skills and something of the attitude of a street-brawler, though he also has great skill with the weaponry granted to him by the Guyver. Yukari Fukamachi: Age 17. First/second known Guyver host; activated the Unit accidentally at Mt. Narisawa near a lake, becoming Guyver I and the focus of Chronos' attentions. Creator of the Gigantic upgrade, and primary user of same. Of avarage hight and medium build, Yukari is neither particularly athletic nor particularly studious. Akane Makishima: Age 18. Third/fifth known Guyver host; activated the Unit deliberately in an as-yet-unknown location, becoming Guyver III/V and something of an ally to Guyver I/II. Taller than Yukari, she is also both more athletic and more studious than the younger girl. Currently operating as the interim leader of the Libertus, and at odds with her distaff counterpart, Sho's allies, and Chronos. Guyver Enhancements Guyver Gigantic; created by the Mt. Minakami Relic as it was destroyed by the Supreme Zoalord Alkanphel, the Gigantic Guyver upgrade is capable of fighting a full Zoalord on nearly equal terms. At this time, the armor has been shown to be capable of mimicking the powers of two - or three, depending on how one looks at the situation - Zoalords: Kablarl's immense size and power, and Imakarum's Virtual Black Hole. Gigantic Exceed Giga Guyver More Information Japan Legend's Guyver Article Informative, though somewhat tongue-in-cheek. Guyver Warning: This! Is! TV Tropes! Return to the main article Category:Guyver Series Category:Guyver Characters Category:Guyver Fan Characters